Ritos Funerarios
by Tomates y Manzanas
Summary: Que no quiera un destino, no significa que no tenga uno. O de como Clementine Chasseur encontró un sitio al que llamar hogar, mientras viajaba en un Impala con olor a mar y una chica llamada A. en el asiento del copiloto. Hay que añadir que Destiny Rumancek es una maldita, pero eso es un asunto para hablar en otra ocasión.


Ella sabe que es infinitesimal, apenas un micro segundo de un micro segundo, viviendo una vida que no es más que el número uno del índice de la historia más grande jamás contada.

Cuando arranca el coche, un impala viejo y sucio, la gasolina empieza a correr de la misma manera que la cuenta atrás del salpicadero; hora a hora en vez de segundo a segundo. Es un cronómetro que está incrustado en el viejo cromado plateado, insultando su inteligencia con su desastrosa presencia. Hoy es el primer día que enciende el motor.

—Jódete... —masculla antes de pisar el embrague a fondo y quemar rueda a través de un camino desierto y recto, como una línea perfecta, trazada con regla, escuadra y cartabón.

La arena rojiza bordea el camino, y el viento, presente la mayor parte del día, revuelve el cabello oscuro de Clementine como si fuesen manos amables y cariñosas. Huele el mar en el ambiente que impregna la tapicera del coche, pero no hay olas en el horizonte. Sólo están ella, la espada y el coche. La carretera es una compañera ingrata, en la que no hay cabida para baches, pero si para piedras y surcos en el asfalto de brea negra. Lleva allí más años que ella, ha visto más cosas y se regodea en el desconocimiento que embarga a la mujer.

No tiene destino ni lo quiere tener. Si tienes un destino, tienes una meta y si tienes una meta significa que vives para cumplirla y eso te ata, con nudos, amarres y cuerdas metálicas. Bien lo saben ella, la espada y la cruz que porta al cuello. No quiere volver a tener raíces que plantar en tierra de nadie, ha tenido suficiente con una sola vida y no necesita abono de nadie más para satisfacer sus necesidades. Se acuerda de cierta bruja que vivía con el viento del norte y el sexo del sur y cree que es el momento de empezar a vivir un poco más como Destiny y algo menos como Juana de Arco. Maldita y todo, Clementine siente que se merece algo de confianza por parte del Universo, una mota de «chica, lo has hecho bien», el llamado descanso del guerrero.

Su plan de batalla no es otro que seguir en la carretera todo el tiempo posible, disfrutando del silencio —¿Dónde se ha ido la voz de Dios?— del maletero lleno de cerveza y comida barata, y de la comodidad de no tener que sentir la respiración de nadie en el asiento del copiloto. Quiere creer que Michael lo entendería, después de todo tenían cierta afinidad, un pedazo de camaradería que iba más allá de compartir sangre, sudor y vertebras rotas los viernes por la noche mientras se extrañaban a kilómetros de distancia, durmiendo en moteles baratos entre sábanas ásperas y secas.

El cronómetro señala que han transcurrido tres horas cuando Clementine para el coche en una vieja y polvorienta gasolinera. El edificio, viejo y marchito, alberga fauna y vida en el lado de la cafetería. A través de la sucia ventana ve asientos de vinilo de los cincuenta y caras que ríen o lloran por los ojos. Al entrar, The Beatles la saludan con el sopor de los años y la frescura del que hace décadas que no escucha tocar a los cinco de Liverpool.

Se sienta en una de las mesas y pide café, zumo de arándanos y donuts. El café es para mantenerse despierta a pesar de no sentirse cansada. El zumo de arándanos le trae un lejano recuerdo llamado hogar al mismo tiempo que le deja, en la boca del estomago, un sentimiento de culpa y rechazo que no desaparece ni cuando ingiere los tres donuts glaseados, desmenuzados bajo el peso de sus dedos y uñas.

Antes de pagar y marcharse, se chupa los dedos uno a uno y observa a la gente a su alrededor. No busca peligros ni espera encontrarlos. Su única arma es la espada que está en el coche, relajada bajo el sol de la tarde, durmiendo apaciblemente mientras ella paga la cuenta con la gran cantidad de monedas que tiene en los bolsillos y sale del restaurante descansada, con paso apacible. Se detiene un rato al borde la carretera, con las manos en los bolsillos, el cabello revuelto por el aire y los ojos puestos sobre el tramo de carretera que ha dejado atrás.

Entreve a lo lejos una figura que camina hacía la gasolinera. Se aparta el cabello del rostro y observa con la inocuidad del desinteresado el lento caminar del andante. Abandona su lugar de vigía varios minutos después y penetra en la sólida y fría tienda de la gasolinera.

Compra cosas que no necesita porque tiene ganas de llenar algunos vacíos y sale de allí con más de lo que puede llevar en las manos, pero menos de lo que cabe en el maletero, semejante a un bolso mágico sin fondo alguno, donde parece haber cabida para todo.

En el momento de cerrar el maletero, el caminante fantasma ha logrado llegar a su lado y pasa junto a ella dedicándole una escueta mirada. Cabello oscuro, ojos brillantes, las botas parecen clavarse en las piedras y no al revés y la falda marrón muestra un par de piernas que no parecen soportar peso alguno. En la espalda, adherido por correas de cuero, cuelga un arco compuesto.

Sólo necesita una fracción de tiempo —infinitesimal, como ella misma, como todo lo que conoce— para darse cuenta que son iguales. Cazadoras. Una desdicha que tiene las manos envueltas en guantes de cuero y que camina sin rumbo ni camino, con la destreza del fuerte y la cadencia del frágil humano, la parte más corruptible de todo ser viviente.

Es humano errar y cambiar de parecer aunque te duela en el orgullo hacerlo.

Clementine tarda cinco minutos —entre que entra en el coche, se apoya sobre el volante, maldice y arranca— en conducir hasta colocarse a la altura de la muchacha y bajar la ventanilla del coche para hablar.

—¿Te llevo? —pregunta mientras se inclina sobre el asiento del copiloto y la brisa arrastra dentro del vehículo un aroma a madreselva y melocotón que le trae recuerdos agradables. En alguna parte de su cabeza, Destiny le susurra que a veces el destino se equivoca.

La chica, mucho más joven de lo que esperaba, se para junto al vehículo, se gira y sonríe. Hay algo que se escurre por la piel de su rostro y empapa el momento antes de que hable. Clementine no es capaz de decidir si es orgullo o miedo. Parece perdida y sin embargo, camina con el aplomo de quien sabe a donde va y con que motivo lo hace.

—Depende. —contesta la chica apartándose de la cara el cabello revuelto por el viento. Tiene unas uñas preciosas, pintadas de rojo oscuro, un color que favorece la palidez de sus manos.

—¿De qué?

—De si vas o no a la playa. Hay alguien a quien tengo que ver ahí.

* * *

A. sentada en el asiento del copiloto cabecea mientras Clementine conduce persiguiendo los colores del anochecer en el horizonte. La muchacha durmiente huele a cuero y a madera ardiendo, la chaqueta que la cubre tiene las mangas manchadas de lo que parece ceniza y las botas están arrugadas, tiradas en la parte trasera del coche para que pueda descansar los pies, envueltos en un par de calcetines negros con corazones rojos. Es una adolescente, una niña a ojos de Clementine. Todo en ella es suave, desde la mata de cabello oscuro y brillante, hasta la línea del sujetador que se marca por debajo de su ropa y que guarda secretos escondidos bajo la piel, la carne y los huesos.

Dice llamarse A. y venir desde California, de un pueblo que es como una pequeña boca del infierno. Clementine creer vislumbrar entre sus palabras un tipo de clase de dolor sordo y poderoso, agazapado a la altura del corazón. Ha perdido más de lo que ha ganado y ha tenido que hacerlo en un lapso de tiempo muy corto.

—Infinitesimal... —susurra Clementine mientras conduce. Los ojos puestos en el horizonte más que en la carretera, acariciando los naranjas y los rojos, persiguiendo con todo su cuerpo el aroma del mar, más presente si cabe desde que A. le dijo que necesitaba llegar a la costa.

—¿Has dicho algo?

A. se retuerce como una interrogación sobre el asiento, con varias líneas marcadas sobre la cara y los ojos somnolientos. Está acurrucada contra su propia chaqueta, el arco ha sido relegado al mismo espacio que la espada de Clementine. Parecen encajar a la perfección y eso la asusta, porque lo que encaja se acomoda, se acostumbra y termina por crear un patrón que nunca termina bien. No para ella.

—No sé donde está la costa... —musita antes de detener el coche a un lado de la carretera. Lleva horas conduciendo hacía delante, siempre delante, con la cuenta atrás del cronómetro en marcha. Han pasado siete horas desde que arrancó el coche y no se siente cansada, está despierta, con los sentidos embotados de olor a sal, del champú de A. y de la suave fragancia que envuelve la ropa de la chica, y que la hace desear besar el sol, porque huele a femenino y a tristeza, pero también a chocolate caliente y es injusto que siendo tan joven esté allí, con ella y que la haya tocado vivir todo lo que Clementine adivina a través de la ventana de sus ojos.

A. mira a su alrededor y se gira hacía ella.

—¿Lo hueles?

Clementine asiente varias veces antes de apoyar los brazos sobre el volante y enterrar la cara entre ellos. No puede evitar sobresaltarse cuando la mano de A. se posa con suavidad sobre su hombro y no sabe si es compasión o un animo de compañerismo lo que siente, pero, ahora que ha probado la compañía de A. se da cuenta de que antes se estaba engañando; no quiere tener que hacer ese viaje sola. No puede, tiene miedo de volver a ser la mejor amiga de la botella y de no llegar a ninguna parte.

Dios santo... necesita una meta a pesar de no quererla. Necesita sentir que hay un punto B al que llegar desde un punto A, y que en ese punto final hay una respuesta a todo, que al llegar a él dejará de sentir el puño en el estomago y los ojos de Olivia Godfrey en la nuca. En ese lugar podrá dejar la espada bajo un árbol y enterrar la cruz bajo tierra porque ya no le necesitará más. En ese lugar podrá descansar en una cómoda cama que no le haya costado unos dolares la noche y tal vez no vuelva a tener pesadillas.

Era una niña y el mundo le enseñó su peor cara. La jodió de mil maneras diferentes hasta romper sus alas, hasta llenar su boca de sangre y dejar sus uñas mugrosas, incapaces de volver a estar limpias. Tiene sangre en las manos, y a veces está segura de poder ver charcos rojos serpenteando por las líneas de las palmas.

—¿Quieres que conduzca un rato?

Vuelve a asentir y le da a A. las gracias en silencio, dedicándole una escueta sonrisa antes de intercambiar posiciones. A pesar de no sentir cansancio, se duerme con la cadencia del motor como un tango hipnótico que la lleva a explorar recuerdos que no son del todo suyos. Está segura de oír a A. tararear algo en voz baja y, antes de sucumbir totalmente a Morfeo, avista el resplandor de un reloj en su muñeca. Tiene una cuenta hacía atrás que sincroniza con la del Impala.

El destino es una puta sagrada. Igual que Destiny Rumancek y sus pechos de fuego y seda, con sus besos de bruja artera y alcahueta.

* * *

A. le cuenta cosas con voz suave y cálida. Tiene amigos, hay una chica en concreto de la que habla con un cariño inmenso e irrevocable. Clamentine siente envidia, A. parecía encajar en alguna parte, tenía gente que se preocupaba por ella, un padre, una madre, un primer amor, y un chico que era algo más que simplemente especial. Ella nunca ha experimentado eso, nunca ha salido con un grupo de amigos, no ha ido de acampada, no se ha emborrachado en la playa, no ha hecho largos viajes en coche sólo porque si. Tal vez tenga una idea un tanto romántica de la amistad, esa que pertenece a la etapa adolescente y que tendría que haber superado más de diez años atrás. Y sin embargo, no puede, no es capaz de desligarse del pensamiento de que ella tampoco lo merecía...

...no se merecía _morir_ así.

Se pregunta hasta donde comprende A. lo que está ocurriendo, si sabe que clase de sitio es el desierto que atraviesan y por qué tiene esa urgencia por llegar al mar. Transmuta esos pensamientos en palabras.

—No lo sé. —responde A. con una sonrisa triste, el dedo gordo de la mano izquierda posado sobre sus labios, acariciando despacio la carne expuesta.

No es la respuesta que Clementine quiere pero se conforma porque sabe que es la única que recibirá por el momento.

Conducen por turnos, duermen igual. A veces ponen la radio y siempre suena alguna canción que es la favorita de una, de otra o de ambas. A veces A. se ríe y Clementine se contagia de su brío y de su extraña juventud, del eco de su voz y de los nombres que salen de su boca, cada uno de ellos con una cadencia y sabor distinto. Lydia es comida mexicana y huele a Gucci y a Prada, mientras que Stiles huele a chips, suena como una batería y habla como una metralleta. Scott tiene tintes de color rojo fuego y huele como algo dulce y añejo, parece que es añoranza y calor en invierno. Isaac es fuegos artificiales y besos con sabor a martini, es época de celo y un conocimiento innato de los puntos débiles de A., como si supiese que cuerdas tocar y cuales evitar como a la peste.

Clementine se ríe mientras se imagina que ese chico podría ser el mejor amigo de cualquier mujer en plena menstruación.

A. habla de mucha gente, de muchos secretos, de cosas que Clementine sólo puede imaginar desde la distancia.

El viaje prosigue durante días enteros, con paradas ocasionales en gasolineras y moteles, junto a vallas informativas y cunetas para orinar detrás de unas rocas. Clementine fuma y mira de reojo las botellas de alcohol de las tiendas con cierto cariño amargo y algo de sed. No parecen estar más cerca de su destino que la última vez, pero en ocasiones eso parece no importar.

En ocasiones A. tensa su arco en pleno desierto y dispara flechas con punta de plata que no tiene destinatario, o al menos Clementine no ve ninguno. A veces es ella quien acaricia su espada y no para de manosear la cruz mientras A. se muerde una uña, nerviosa. El esmalte sigue intacto, precioso, preciso, como gotas perfectas de sangre, como si A. siempre estuviese sangrando por las uñas y los dedos, en vez de por los ojos tristes y añorantes. A veces Clementine siente la amargura royendo el interior de su boca y tiene ganas de pelea, el dinero nunca se acaba y cuando alguna tiene pesadillas, la otra se escurre en silencio en su cama y la ayuda a dormir con abrazos y palabras de consuelo. En ocasiones eso es peor que nada.

El coche sigue oliendo a mar.

* * *

La camiseta de A. está enrollada en torno a su pecho. En la oscuridad, Clementine observa el contorno de sus senos, imaginándose el color que tendrán sus pezones erectos. La noche es espesa, profunda, caliente como un horno a pleno rendimiento y hace que el sexo de Clementine palpite. Se siente mojada, sudada, con el coño convertido en gelatina de las veces que sus dedos se han deslizado por los labios de fruta y el clítoris sensible y abultado. Tiene los nervios a flor de piel y el orgasmo le sabe a poco, igual que el cigarrillo que se fuma después junto a la ventana, observando como el viento arremete contra los pocos árboles que hay cerca.

Han preguntado varias veces al dueño del motel si el mar está cerca, pero el hombre, viejo y sordo, sólo ha meneado la cabeza rompiendo esperanzas, antes de regresar la atención al concurso familiar que se emite en la televisión. Toda la programación por cable del hotel es de los años cincuenta. Todos sonríen enlatados y muestran a la cámara su mejor cara de americano impasible y feliz, viviendo el sueño de una nación que parece salida de una postal familiar de los Kennedy. Todo es plástico, cartón y una perfección que es imposible de masticar y que se atora en la garganta de Clementine cada vez que paran en la carretera y se encuentran con otras personas.

Los moteles son siempre iguales. En ocasiones las habitaciones están llenas al completo de personas como ellas, gente que se mira los unos a los otros con recelo, con miedo, perdidos y encontrados. Algunos viajan solos, otros en grupos. Clementine supone que ellas son afortunadas de tener un vehículo, porque algunos van a pie, avanzando despacio, como si en vez de ir hacía delante volviesen hacía atrás, buscando detener el tiempo y hacerlo retroceder.

La cuenta atrás en sus cronómetros avanza según lo hacen los días y de pronto, junto a una valla publicitaria de sopas enlatadas, Clementine se percata de que ya no sólo huele a sal el coche, ahora también puede oír por encima del ronroneo del motor, el sonido de las olas golpeando la costa. Sonríe de dicha y cuando A. vuelve de hacer sus necesidades, la agarra sorpresivamente de los antebrazos y grita.

—¡¿Lo oyes A.?! ¡¿Lo puedes oír?!

—¡El mar! —exclaman al unísono mientras A. se ríe y Clementine la observa sonriendo, pensando en que parecen haber pasado décadas desde la última vez que vio reírse a alguien así, con el corazón a pleno rendimiento y el cuerpo tembloroso. Sabe que A. tiene miedo, ella también. Ambas le temen a que el viaje no sólo no tenga fin, si no a quedar atrapadas en aquel limbo eterno, perdidas entre miles de penas y horas de repugnante hastío.

Los brazos de A. se enraízan alrededor de su cuerpo y Clementine siente que su pecho se expande una manera dolorosa mientras los labios de la muchacha le acarician el cabello y rozan sin querer su oreja, que grita desesperada por más.

«Estoy aquí, estamos aquí. Respira conmigo».

* * *

Es de noche cuando el Impala para y el motor se apaga. Hay una valla junto a la carretera, en ella hay dibujadas un grupo de personas que corren llenas de jubilo hacía una playa perfecta, de arena blanca y pura como la nieve virgen.

Clementine suspira, las manos agarrotadas sobre el cuero del volante. Se gira, A. duerme encogida en el asiento, con las chaquetas de ambas cubriéndola por entero como si tratase de esconderse del mundo, especialmente de cualquier fuente de luz. No tiene corazón para despertarla, además quiere que se lleve una sorpresa, quiere que vea el mar a la luz del amanecer, cuando el paisaje es más hermoso.

Sale del automóvil y se enciende un cigarrillo. La noche es tan cerrada que apenas puede ver la costa, pero el aroma inunda sus fosas nasales y el viento que llega desde las olas trae restos de sal. Desde la lejanía, intuye más que ve, hogueras en la playa y más allá lo que bien podría ser un pueblo, tal vez una ciudad pequeña.

Se sacude las manos sudadas en los vaqueros y se aleja del coche hacía la arena. Abandona sus botas y los calcetines por el camino y avanza descalza, hundiendo los pies. La brisa es agradable y se cuela por debajo de su ropa y hasta de su piel, trazando caminos como lenguas.

Ve las siluetas de un nutrido grupo de caravanas y junto a una de las hogueras, la que todavía crepita, hay una manta extensa y mullida, y sobre ella dos cuerpos semidesnudos. No sabría decir donde acaba una y empieza la otra, porque parecen un sólido bloque de carne. Sus cabellos son tan rubios que parecen arder. Una de las chicas se ríe mientras el fuego crea sombras sobre la curva de su cintura, acariciando sus caderas, poderosas y hermosas, vestidas con unas sencillas braguitas blancas. Sus pechos están al aire y apuntan en dirección al cielo estrellado, tersos y lisos, listos para ser acunados entre las manos y besados con devoción. Es hermosa y se ríe como un animal, como si tuviese colmillos en vez de dientes.

La otra muchacha está envuelta en una frágil sábana. La cabeza descansando sobre el vientre de la otra, tumbada en posición fetal. Clementine no puede verle el rostro, pero sus rizos perfectos y el acento de Pennsylvania la delatan con tanta fuerza que es como una bofetada en plena cara. Letha Godfrey parece una ninfa recién salida de una orgía. Uno de sus pies asoma por debajo de la sábana, del tobillo cuelga una pulsera de plata.

La imagen es triste y hermosa al mismo tiempo. Letha no tiene el vientre abultado, no tiene un bebé en sus brazos, no está con su hijo. Clementine se muerde el interior de los carrillos y recita su mantra como a hecho miles de veces, con los ojos húmedos, recordando que ella privó de vida a una madre y a su hijo. No hay perdón de Dios para ella, y si ese sitio es el final del limbo, el paraíso, el edén o algo parecido, entonces ella no merece estar allí.

—Dios no quiere que seas feliz...—susurra aferrada a su cruz.

Sabe que no tiene derecho a admirar la felicidad de otros, podría mancharla con su suciedad. Se aleja de vuelta al Impala a mal dormir unas horas, tal vez arañar algún sueño con Michael de la mano.

* * *

Allison se despierta con las primeras luces del alba y mira a su alrededor confusa. El coche está parado y C. duerme en el asiento del conductor, las mejillas húmedas como muchas noches. La mano de Allison viaja hasta la cara de su compañera y arrastra los dedos por los restos de las lagrimas, buscando apartar de sus sueños cualquier retazo de oscuridad, cualquier atisbo de dolor. Es lo único que puede hacer.

Se baja del coche a trompicones, lo suficientemente dormida para casi caer de bruces. Encadena varios bostezos seguidos mientras gira sobre si misma para tener un mejor panorama de lo que la rodea. Las hogueras hace mucho que han dejado de arder pero hay una que todavía humea y algunas personas ya comienzan a ajetrear alrededor de las caravanas que se han adueñado de ese pedazo de playa que es la más bonita que Allison a visto en toda su vida.

Da la vuelta al coche y se inclina sobre la ventanilla bajada del conductor, sacude varias veces el hombro de C. sonriendo.

—Despierta, vamos C., despierta. Te lo vas a perder.

—¿El qué? —murmura Clementine con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

—Nuestro primer amanecer en la playa. —contesta Allison con una sonrisa en la cara.

Desayunan galletas de vainilla y chocolate sobre el capó del coche. A. envuelta en una vieja manta, Clementine con un jersey dos tallas más grande que la suya. La cara de A. es todo luz y sonrisas, hay algo en sus ojos que hace que el pecho de Clementine se agite repleto de dolor. A. quiere quedarse, Clementine lo sabe, el coche lo sabe, la propia A. lo sabe y eso duele porque Clementine no sabe si ella podría quedarse. Tiene tanto miedo que ni siquiera es capaz de decirlo en voz alta, no puede expresar el terror que siente a parar, a echar raíces junto a A., a de dejar que su existencia corra junto al mar y ser feliz. Cree que no lo merece. Buscaba ese descanso, esas noches sin pesadillas y una tumba para su espada, y ahora que puede tocar todo ello con los dedos, Letha Godfrey y su vientre vacío le recuerdan que ella no tiene ese derecho, que Dios no la ha perdonado y que desde luego ella misma no podrá perdonarse jamás.

A. estira una mano hacía las caravanas y señala algo. Habla con la boca llena de galleta y migas en la barbilla.

—¿Ves a esa chica? —dice mientras señala a la chica rubia que Clementine vio junto a Letha por la noche. —Estoy aquí por ella. Se llama Erica, Erica Reyes.

A. se queda en silencio y le habla de Erica como si buscase pronunciar las palabras de la manera más perfecta posible, haciéndolas complejas y crueles. Evita los ojos de Clementine mientras relata un cuento de terror al que Clementine sólo se ha asomado los pasados días. A. le habla de una boca del infierno en forma de árbol cortado y de un hombre bestia llamado Peter Hale. Habla con el conocimiento del odio, el miedo y el respeto por lo sobrenatural.

Le relata la historia del Patito Feo que fue tentado por el Gran Lobo Feroz. Habla del mordisco prohibido y de un grupo de adolescentes envueltos en una guerra sin sentido, llena de dolor. Habla de un chico con un corazón más grande que su cuerpo, de nombre Boyd. Clementine escucha atentamente los pecados de A.

—Si yo no me hubiese interpuesto en su camino. Si no hubiese llenado el pecho de Boyd de flechas, ellos podrían haber huido lejos de todo aquello y ahora, tal vez, ambos estuviesen vivos.

A. se gira hacía ella con una sonrisa llena de lagrimas y la mira largo y tendido.

—Quédate a mi lado. —le dice en voz baja, estirando otra galleta en su dirección.

Clementine se gira para observar a Erica colgar la ropa mojada en improvisados tendederos hechos con cuerdas de diversos colores. Letha órbita a su alrededor como un satélite, con el pelo suelto y revuelto. Casi puede escuchar sus risas, acariciarlas y empaparse de su calidez. Las ve besarse varias veces y juguetear detrás de la parte trasera de la caravana, las observa compartir momentos que no son robados. Les pertenecen por derecho propio.

¿Y ellas? ¿Qué pasa con ella y A.?

—¿Qué harás?

—Pedir perdón. —responde A. con firmeza, la cabeza bien alta. Clementine ve de nuevo cierto orgullo brillar en la pupila de sus ojos.

A. desciende del capó del coche y estira una mano en su dirección, tratando de alcanzarla. Cuando lo hace es pura seda y se envuelve con fuerza entre los dedos de Clementine, como el más dulce de los abrazos. Siente un nudo en la garganta, va a decir algo pero A. niega varias veces con la cabeza, tirando de su mano con fuerza, obligando a la otra mujer a abandonar el fuerte que se ha construido a su alrededor. Ha atravesado el muro de contención en algún momento del viaje y ha dejado a Clementine temblando a merced de todo aquello que hay en el mundo y que no quería que la alcanzase porque vivir, vivir de verdad, es lo más doloroso que podría hacer.

Esgrime un último atisbo de pelea, pero la sonrisa de A. y sus labios, suaves, con sabor a chicle de frutas, evitan que pueda negarse a avanzar hacía la playa. Ni siquiera está segura de que A. la haya besado, todo ha sido tan rápido y tan efímero.

—Por cierto. —A. se detiene y se gira hacía ella, enredando ambas manos entre su cabello, nadando en los ojos color orion de Clementine. La vuelve a besar, suave, como si tratase con una muñeca de trapo. —Mi nombre completo es Allison Argent.

Clementine cierra los ojos un momento. Se relame los labios, preguntándose infructuosamente porque Allison sabe como su chicle favorito y suspira. El aire que llena sus pulmones huele a mar y a esperanza, y la chica que juega con su cabello huela a casa, a redención y al calor de la lumbre.

—Clementine Chasseur. —responde con una sonrisa.

En alguna parte de este universo, por encima de las risas de Erica y de Letha, más allá de la carretera y de los cronómetros, ahora parados, secos, silenciosos, esta segura de escuchar a Destiny Rumancek llorar por ella. Son lagrimas de pena y de alegría, y está susurrando algo mientras duerme en su cama gitana, rodeada de su misticismo inconformista.

—Lo has hecho muy bien Clementine. Ahora descansa.

Maldita Bruja.

Clementine se ríe y engancha un brazo en la cintura de Allison antes de seguir avanzando.

El Impala queda olvidado detrás de ellas y se convierte lentamente, bajo el sol de primera hora de la mañana, en una caravana plateada.


End file.
